Survivor's Guilt
by MysteryWriter2187
Summary: What was it that brought Sally down to Radiator Springs all those years ago? It's time to look beyond the old family videos to see the story of a lost soul. Three-part prelude to TM4TR.
1. Christmas

Jessica opened the door, holding the camera at her side as she drove into the living room, driving over to the sleeping Porsche on the couch. She giggled as she turned on her camera, pointing it to her sister's face.

Sally groaned as her eyes opened slightly, seeing the lens of her sister's camera pointing to her. She yawned, saying "Jess, come on. Get it out of my face."

"Aw come on, Sal. I'm doing some home videos for the album. Come on, I want you to have this one." Jessica said as Sally pushed the camera aside. Sally turned herself on the couch, seeing her mother playing on the piano. She whined sarcastically "Mom, tell Jessica to leave me alone."

"Be nice to your sister, dear." her mother said. A male Porsche entered, saying "I see sleepy-head's still not up yet."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Sally said as she got off the couch, pulling off the Santa hat on her head.

"See Dad, this is why I love coming home for Christmas. Because you guys are gone for two weeks."

"You know honey, with wit like that, I bet you're gonna very popular some day." her father said as he kissed Jessica goodbye. Her mother drove away from the piano, saying "Sally dear. I'm surprised you didn't come with us. Two whole weeks in the Bahamas, and all."

"Well." her father said. "Before we get to the airport, we gotta make a quick stop..."

"At the Research Office? Thought so." Sally snarked happily, before saying "oh, don't worry, mom. You're gonna love the magazines they have down there in the waiting room."

"I gotta drop off a few things. I'll go get the stuff now." her father said as he drove out of the room. Sally's mother turned to her, saying "and another thing, honey. Try not to completely burn the house down."

"Got it, Mom. Just my room it is, then." Sally laughed. As her father entered, she pushed herself against both her parents, kissing them as she said "love you, Mom. I love you too, Daddy. I'll see you in two weeks."

As their parents left, Sally turned to Jessica, who was still holding the camera. Sally laughed, saying "Jess, come on, why are you still filming this?!" as she pushed away the camera.

Sally then yawned, saying "well, I'm going to bed."

"But you just got up." Jessica said, before Sally said "uh, yeah. To say bye to Mom and Dad. Wake me up when it's past midday, will you, sis?"


	2. Death Of All I Love

A few hours later, Sally came back downstairs, seeing Jessica sitting on the couch watching the TV. An animated film was on TV, Sally remembered when they saw it in the cinema.

* * *

 _"You are a toy car!" the cowboy wagon shouted to the green and white colored car before him. The car scoffed, saying "you are a sad, strange little wagon, and you have my pity. Farewell!"_

 _As the car drove away, the wagon shouted back "oh yeah? Well, good riddance, you looney!" before driving off._

* * *

"You still watch this kids' stuff?" Sally scoffed as she saw her sister watching. Jessica said "what are you talking about? This is more mature than you think it is, Sal."

"Cartoons are for kids, Jess. You just gotta grow up." Sally said as she turned on the gasoline coffee machine. "Anybody call for me?"

"Oh yeah. Your pal Dean from Laker's Attorneys called. He said you could come and collect your payment from the Simpson-Porsche Case any time this week."

"Cool. Did he say how much I got?"

"Yeah. 36,000." Jessica said. Sally drank the beverage she had made, saying "great. If Dad gives me the extra 10, I can get the Sunseeker."

"How many can you get on one of those things, anyway?" Jessica asked. "About 6. So that's me, you, Mom, Dad and two others."

"Well, my friends don't like water, so you can handle that." Jessica said as she continued watching the film. Sally scoffed as she rolled up next to her sister, seeing the screen.

"You know, they're never gonna make another one of these." Sally said. "It's just a one-hit wonder."

"You're talking nonsense. They'll make something just as great, sis. You'll see."

Sally chuckled as they continued watching, saying "okay. I gotta admit, it has _some_ charm. Personally, I thought The Lining King was better."

"Ah, that's just overrated." Jessica said. After a while of watching, Sally looked at the answering machine, which hadn't gotten any messages. She sighed, saying "God... two weeks without Mom and Dad and I'm bored after two hours."

"Trust me, sis. It'll pass quick." Jessica said. Suddenly **_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

"Who's that? You invite someone?" Jessica said as she turned to the door. Sally said "no. Wait... it's Monday, right? It's probably just a mail call. You keep watching the kid's flick Jess, I'll get it."

Sally went to the door, opening it as she said "can I help you, handsome?"

The silver van wore dark shades over his eyes with a black mustache grill. On his bumper was a large CIA logo, with the words SPECIAL RESEARCH TESTING on the bottom.

"Would I be addressing Miss Sally Carrrera or Miss Jessica Carrera?" the van said. Sally said "uh... it's Sally. Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Lexus. I work as a liaison between the CIA and the SPT where your father works."

"Oh, my parents left two hours ago. Did you wanna talk to my dad?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have some, not-so-great news." Agent Lexus said as Jessica came to the door with Sally.

* * *

 ** _One week later..._**

Sally sat at the back of the row as Jessica nervously read out her eulogy. Sally looked to the coffins where her parents' bodies lay, looking away in shame as she drove from the site.

* * *

Jessica drove into the house, lowering her umbrella as she heard noises upstairs. "Sally?"

She drove upstairs, seeing Sally loading her belongings into a suitcase.

"Sally... what are you doing?" Jessica asked as she saw the suitcase. Sally groaned, saying "I'm leaving, Jess. Dean's found me a townhouse in the city. I've asked his cousin to talk to you about putting the house on the market."

"The market? But why are you leaving?" Jessica asked. She then said "look, if this is about Mom and Dad, then you shouldn't do this."

"Why not?" Sally said. "There's nothing left for me here now, Jess. Mom and Dad are dead. I want a little money to get my own life so we're selling the house. I suggest you do the same."

"Sally. Mom and Dad wouldn't want th..."

"UGH! Don't you get it?!" Sally suddenly snapped, tears rolling down her face as she slammed her tyre against the wall. Jessica tensed as the dry wall shattered, before turning to Sally as she continued.

"God!... everybody always says _oh, but if you remember them, they'll always be here_ , but they're not, Jessica! Okay? They're dead! They're not coming back! All that spiritual afterlife nonsense is just ice cream for bedwetters like you! If you're gonna waste your time believing that, I'm not gonna let you waste mine too!"

"Sally, come on... don't do this." Jessica begged as Sally continued loading the cases. She shoved past her sister, saying "goodbye, Jessica. Tell Dean's cousin to fix that hole in the wall."

"Sally!" Jessica shouted as Sally drove down the stairs to the door. "Mom and Dad wouldn't want this!"

Sally didn't respond, instead slamming the door behind her as she left.

"Sally... please..." Jessica said as she went to the door. "You're all I have left..."


	3. Moving On

**LA City Apartment Block, 2 years later...**

Sally looked around her empty apartment, unplugging the answering machine when she saw all the messages on the screen. She sighed as she looked at all the pictures on her wall. She took the family photo and placed it in a box, along with the broach and Jessica's tape. She placed it in the VCR and watched it several times.

 _Like the pine trees lining the winding road_  
 _I got a name, I got a name_

She went to her shelf, loading all the attorney papers into the trash can. Sally looked at her credit and ID cards, placing them in the box in a small fanny pack.

 _Like the singing bird and the croaking toad_  
 _I got a name, I got a name_

Sally sighed as she looked at her empty room, before attaching a large label to the box she had packed her things into. She wrote in large letters **_MOM AND DAD'S STUFF_**.

 _And I carry it with me like my daddy did_  
 _But I'm living the dream that he kept hid_

Sally drove out of her house and headed out to the freeway. She increased speed as she drove out, breathing in the fresh air as the houses and buildings slowly disappeared behind her.

 _Moving me down the highway_  
 _Rolling me down the highway_  
 _Moving ahead so life won't pass me by_

She looked up as she quickly passed the sign, saying in large letters **_YOU ARE NOW LEAVING THE CITY OF ANGELS! COME BACK SOON!_**

 _Like the north wind whistling down the sky_  
 _I've got a song, I've got a song_

"Sorry, LA. Not anymore." Sally said, letting out a loud "WHOO-HOO!" as she drove further across the long open road.

 _Like the whippoorwill and the baby's cry_  
 _I've got a song, I've got a song_

She increased her velocity to it's highest point, a gleeful smile stretching across her face as she yelled "FREEDOM!" and sped on ahead.

 _And I carry it with me and I sing it loud_  
 _If it gets me nowhere, I go there proud_

"Goodbye, Los Angeles! And goodbye, Laker's Attorneys! Sing it, Croce!" Sally shouted to the sky as she turned up the volume on her radio.

 _Moving me down the highway_  
 _Rolling me down the highway_  
 _Moving ahead so life won't pass me by_

PHEW! "What the hell?!" Sally said as she skidded on the gravel, her exhaust pipe suddenly spewing out large fumes of black smoke as she slowed down, struggling to stay on the road.

"WHOOAAAAA!" Sally screamed as she skidded off of the road, landing in a pile of sand on the side. She skidded to her side to avoid ramming into the cacti ahead of her. Sally pulled her tyres with all of her strength, but it was no use. She was stuck.

"Great... just great..." Sally snapped, before yawning loudly as she struggled to stay awake. She looked up to see the large sign ahead of her. **_"WELCOME TO RADIATOR SPRINGS."_**

 _And I'm gonna go there free_

* * *

 _ **Five days later...**_

Sally drove out of the infirmary, smoothly skidding on the road. She said "thanks, Doctor Hudson. I feel like brand new."

"You're lookin' it too, honey!" the old black car at the sticker store shouted happily. Sally said "thanks, uh... Lizzie, right?"

"As I've always been." Lizzie called back.

"You're lookin' okey dokey, Miss Sally." the blue-painted tow truck said to her. "Least I don't have t'tow you nowhere no more."

"I guess so, Mater." Sally said. "So, do you know who's in charge here?"

"Sure. Mr Doc Hudson. He fixed y'up, remember?"

"Oh, he's actually in charge, huh? Well, I need to talk to him about something."

 _Like the fool I am and I'll always be_  
 _I've got a dream, I've got a dream_

"Miss Carrera. I don't know what your type of employment is." Doc said as Sally spoke to him.

 _They can change their minds but they can't change me_  
 _I've got a dream, I've got a dream_

"I'm a trained attorney. And I have experience as a concierge too." Sally said. "Look, the truth is, I just wanna forget my old life. Start afresh. Know what I mean?"

 _Well, I know I can share it if you want me to_  
 _If you're going my way, I'll go with you_

"Yeah. I know what that feels like." Doc sighed. "Well, Sheriff can help y'out with refurbishing the old Cosy Cone."

"Great. I'll start ASAP." Sally said. As she went to the door, she said "oh, by the way. Do I know you from somewhere? You look like someone my sister used to look up to."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Doc said as he left.

 _Moving me down the highway_  
 _Rolling me down the highway_  
 _Moving ahead so life won't pass me by_

Sally sat in the empty office of the Cosy Cone. She placed her old box under her desk, before looking at the paperwork on the top. "So, this is what it feels like." she said to herself as she got to work in her new home.

 _Moving me down the highway_  
 _Rolling me down the highway_  
 _Moving ahead so life won't pass me by_


End file.
